Pomp and Circumstance
by Janet Fraiser
Summary: She approaches the Academy's large auditorium and when she enters, she's caught up in the memory of her own experience here. It seems like a lifetime ago; so much has happened since she was here last and the sudden nostalgia makes her breath catch in her throat. She's only given a moment to reminisce, though, before she's recognized.


**Author's Note:** This was written for frith_in_thorns during at the Star Trek Friendship Fest 2015 on AO3 and the request was for a story of friendship between Kathryn Janeway and either Wildman - my muse enjoyed the prompt too much to settle for just one, though. I've fiddled with it since it was beta'd so all mistakes are, as always, my own.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing recognizable.

* * *

Blue skies and wispy white clouds greet Kathryn when she leaves her office. The light jacket she's wearing keeps away the chill of the spring day and a light breeze tosses leaves around her feet as she walks. Her white dress uniform, pressed and crisp, stands out against the sea of cadet uniforms as she traverses the main quad of the Academy and she takes pride in the way the next generation of Starfleet officers snap to attention at the sight of her. She normally stops to chat with those who feel brave enough to approach her but she's in a hurry today so she keeps her eyes ahead and walks quickly.

She approaches the Academy's large auditorium and when she enters, she's caught up in the memory of her own experience here. It seems like a lifetime ago; so much has happened since she was here last and the sudden nostalgia makes her breath catch in her throat. She's only given a moment to reminisce, though, before she's recognized.

"Admiral Janeway!"

Blinking, Kathryn snaps out of her reverie and grins brightly at the woman approaching. "Sam, what have I told you about addressing me by rank?"

"Sorry, force of habit." Sam Wildman returns her smile and Kathryn hugs the woman fiercely.

"How's she's holding up?" she asks as she follows Sam down to the front row of chairs. "I remember my nerves eating me alive when I was in her place."

"She's nervous but excited." Sam smiles wistfully and shakes her head. "It's like she's a little girl again, honestly. Greskrendtregk was disappointed he couldn't be here but Naomi understands that duty comes first."

Kathryn nods sadly. "I remember that feeling too." She hugs Sam one more time before she turns to greet her former crew with a dismissive wave of her hand as they stand when she appears. "You all really need to stop doing that. It's been years since you've been under my command."

"You'll always be our captain," Tom Paris chirps from beside his wife and Kathryn laughs as she hugs them both.

"Well drop the formalities because I'm just Kathryn," she replies and smiles brightly when her husband approaches.

"It's all falling on deaf ears," Chakotay says, pressing a kiss to her cheek. The sight of him in his dress uniform makes her swoon a little - she's always been a sucker for a man in dress whites - but she keeps the admiration to herself and nudges him with her shoulder.

"It's always worth a shot," she sighs. The rest of her former senior staff files in and Kathryn enjoys catching up with them, though she keeps an eye on Sam; the woman is pacing nervously so Kathryn reaches out and catches her hand to calm her, easily including her in the group conversation.

The lights dim a little and they take their seats. Kathryn takes an opportunity to scan the crowd that fills the rest of the seats and she's pleased to see a fair number of familiar faces. She's glad there's so many of her former crew here; this is a momentous occasion for their little family and it warms her to know that so many have come to show support.

Kathryn watches, proud and emotional all at once, as her former Captain's Assistant graduates from Starfleet Academy. She's holding Sam's hand when Naomi walks for her diploma and when the young woman snaps to attention and salutes the Commandant, Sam's grip tightens. Naomi glances out at the crowd and Voyager's crew surges to their feet, cheering and whistling. Kathryn laughs at the shocked expression on the half-Ktarian's face and when their eyes lock, Kathryn winks.

After the last cadet has walked and the entire graduating class is congratulated by the Commandant, they're released to join their families. Naomi beelines for them with a bright grin and she launches herself at her mother with an excited squeak. Kathryn braces Sam against the sudden weight of the young woman and laughs when Naomi releases her mother and snaps to attention.

"Admiral Janeway, it's an honor to have you here today."

"At ease, Ensign Wildman." Kathryn rolls her eyes and holds her arms out. "Now, can I have my hug?"

"Of course!" Naomi hugs her tightly. "Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, sweetheart, you know that." Kathryn pulls back a little and kisses her goddaughter's cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Naomi."

"Thank you, Aunt Kathryn," the young woman says brightly, beaming proudly. "And I already have my first posting!"

"Naomi, that's wonderful!" Sam exclaims, grabbing her daughter's hand. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, actually. All I know is that the Commandant personally gave me this posting because I was requested and he said I'll find out Monday where exactly I'll be."

Kathryn hides a smile and wraps her arm around Naomi's waist to pull her closer. "I know you'll do well you're going," she says, earning another bright grin. Her own grin fades a little as she sees Chakotay tap on his wrist, though. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, but I have to head out. I've got a meeting with the Fleet Admiral that I can't push back any longer."

"I totally understand," Naomi says as she hugs Kathryn again and kisses her cheek. "I really appreciate you coming, Aunt Kathryn. I love you."

"I'm proud of you, Naomi, and I love you too." She smiles proudly and then tilts her head a little, her voice dropping as she leans in close enough that only Naomi and Sam can hear her next words. "You'll just have to remember to not call me Aunt Kathryn on Monday." Naomi's face lights up as she understands and Kathryn grins, nodding once. "I'll see you bright and early, Ensign Wildman."

As Kathryn makes her way back across the Academy grounds, she laughs at her goddaughter's unrestrained glee. It was surprisingly easy to get Naomi assigned to her office as her aide and Kathryn knows the young woman won't let her down; she served admirably as the Captain's Assistant and Kathryn looks forward to working with her goddaughter again.


End file.
